Élisabeth-Olympe Antoinette de Saint-Baslemont
Antoinette, Mademoiselle de Saint-Baslemont '''(Élisabeth-Olympe Antoinette; 18th December, 1690 - Present) is a Grandelumièrian noblewoman and is the current Mademoiselle de Saint-Baslemont. Daughter of the Seigneur et Dame de Saint-Baslemont and demi-fille to Isabelle-Emilie Eve. She is mostly referred to as Mademoiselle de Saint-Baslemont, Antoinette (By close family), and Petitinette (By her sister, Athenais) Long golden locks, beautiful heterochromatic eyes, and a overall desirable look which is masked by her insanity and anxiousness. But, some can see past her undesirable traits such as her past lover, Louis-Hippolyte Phillipe. She is disliked by most (Especially her Belle-Mere and 2 Demi-Feres). '''Biography Birth Antoinette was born on a rather chilly morning, the time was exactly 7:21 AM. It would be a difficult birth, but successful. Her father, Benedict-Louis had not been present during the birth. But, the only record he had to know of the birth he had written into his biography "Tis a cold December night, my wife has just given life to a small child. Tis her heart probably was more happy then seem be. Her voice met with a sigh of sadness and she looked into my blue eyes. 'It was a girl.' Though, not as sad as she seemed be, I was rather excited to have a daughter." ~ Temps du Seigneur de Saint-Baslemont. 3 months after her birth, she was baptized as Elisabeth-Olympe Antoinette de Saint-Baslemont, Mademoiselle de Baslemont by the Abbot de Ribemont. Infancy Childhood - 1696 Education At the age of 6, Antoinette was taken from her governess and other care-takers and was sent to Abbaye de la Trinité de Vendôme. She often did not do her chores and gave almost all of the nuns a hard time which contributed to her already annoying nature. She often spent her time talking to the other young Mademoiselles and or running around and making messes. The nuns often wrote notes to the Duc et Duchesse de Saint-Baslemont to send her someplace else, but they did not agree so, she stayed there until age 15. Presentation 1705 Court Life - Present Relationship with the Crown Cardinal 1710-1715 Personality Antoinette had mainly one distinct quality, which was, insane. Though the case was not inbreeding because not a lot of the Saint-Baslemont family married cousins or other rather close relatives. So, it was obviously just her. She wore flowy fabrics at all times, (Even in the winter.) and rarely if ever went outside. She considered herself a snowflake and always had a fan with her. She also often made squeaking noises and oddly enough slept upside down. She also draped her rooms in black for a cave-like look because she also thought she was a bat. Along with this all, she thought that she was a bird, more specifically, a parrot and often wore reds, blues, greens, yellows, and other tropical colours. She was very extra and often liked to talk, becoming annoying sometimes, especially at operas and other social events. Other than her crazy nature, overall, Antoinette possessed a tender heart and very rarely grew mad. (Mad as in, angry) Truly, she was one to always make friends and was very close to the ones that truly enjoyed to spend time around her and ignore her terrible insanity, such as her Soeur and at some point, her lover. Whom she both had nicknames for, Géantais, or Giant Athenais was the nickname she had given to her dear Soeur in reference to her height. Athenais, in exchange gave Antoinette the nickname, Petitinette or, Small Antoinette. For her past lover, she gave him the nickname, Cherippe. (Or, Dear Philippe). After the first between the two, she came up with the nickname Bourdoppe (Bumble Bee Philippe) Appearance Antoinette, or commonly known as Antoinette Le fou, (The Madman) had a plain demeanor, Her Belle-Mere commenting: You might possess a beautiful face, but, your hair is dreadful, it resembles a nest. You are nothing but an Imbecile. Her skin was unblemished, and pale. She possessed deep hazel eyes with snow blue irises. (The majority of her Portrait Painters had ignored this, Painting her eyes Deep Hazel). Her lips were fairly plump, and she was oddly slim and quite literally, demented. Antoinette had Immense Insecurities, often Paranoid whether Her hair was too Long, or too Short, if Her arms were too Extensive and if Her eyes were too Immense. Alongside this, she wasn't very Trendy, often wearing Older Versions in an attempt to Impress the Senior Members of the Nobility. She was considered a Disappointment amongst the Junior Courtiers, what was also Odd was the Fact she wore Black attire to Dinners and Dances, (Unless Lighter attire was Requested). She had worn Black due to Her thinking she was a Bat, occasionally Squeaking for no Particular reason, her Chambers were ghastly, Fabrics dyed in Black.